User blog:TheSick56/My History With Mass Effect
When I first saw Mass Effect 1 in some commercials, I thought "great! another RPG Im gonna avoid"!,because RPG's weren't really my thing at the time, I was more into Halo and Call of Duty. A year or two after Mass Effect 1 was released, I was at a gamestop and needed a new game to play, by then I already beat Fallout 3 for a 2nd time and started to like RPG's more. I noticed Mass Effect on a shelf for $15 and said to myself " well, might as well try it out. it can't be bad.", and after I beat it for the first time, I was amazed, amazed that a game as good as Mass Effect even existed. As far as I know, or can even remember, I've beaten Mass Effect 1 over 5 times with one character. My characters name was Dax (im not sure why I named him that at the time, but oh well it didn't matter). He was and Infiltrator class because it felt weird using a soldier, and an adept, so I tried an infiltrator to play the game as, and it stuck. I loved my character because I knew I didn't need many different guns to kill anything, all i needed was a sniper rifle and a pistol. Then, once I really got a handle on the game and knew all the things I needed to know, I tried some of the other classes. I played as a Soldier for 2 or 3 playthroughs, then I tried Adepts, and wasn't that good at it, then i ended trying out classes as a sentinel, it was ok, not awesome, but ok. After trying out other classes, I knew that Infiltrators were my thing. Once I started playing alot, I started to tell my friends about the game. When I told my friend, Jeremy, about the game, he was thrilled to try it (since he was such a huge fallout junkie at the time, and still is). I let him borrow it for a while, two days after i let him borrow it, he gave it back to me. I asked him why he gave it back, and he told me he got lost. I asked him were and he said " At the part were those gas bag things are". I said " Thats the beginning of the game!". So i found out that my friend didn't like the game because he got lost at the beginning of the game, which disappointed me a little, but I knew that not everyone liked the same thing. Then I told my friend Zach about the game, and he's one for trying out new games. He was good at RPG's, but never played a science fiction RPG before, so I let him borrow Mass Effect for a few days, ended up playing 2 playthroughs in a matter of 3 days, which didn't shock me. He was good at video games. He told me he wanted to get the game for himself, so I ended up "converting" him to start playing Mass Effect. I ended up turning more friends into Mass Effect players, and now, almost half of the friends i have, had played Mass Effect at least once before. So, here I am, Playing Mass Effect 2, going through my 6th playthrough with the same character from Mass Effect 1, as an Infiltrator. I started doing this process to prepare for Mass Effect 3, were I go through at least 2 playthroughs with the same character, but as a different class. First was a Soldier, second was a Sentinel, and now with an Infiltrator. Im doing that so when I get Mass Effect 3, I'll have options as to what character I want to use and what class I want to use (but by now, you should know im gonna use an infiltrator class for Mass Effect 3). Now all I have left to say is one thing, and one thing only................WHY CAN'T MASS EFFECT 3 COME OUT ANY SOONER!?!?!?!?!, its not fair I have to wait for so long for such an awesome game. Category:Blog posts